Sweet Christmas
by LeylaCann
Summary: Es gibt keine Weihnachten in Askaban. Schon gar nicht für die Gefangenen. Eine Geschichte über Sirius  Weihnachten in der Hölle. Warnung: Gewalt


Nach dem ich micht jetzt schon seit ewigkeiten hier rumtreibe, kam ich auf die Idee mal was eigenes zu schreiben.

Ist mein erster Versuch...seid gnädig ;-)

Rated M wegen Gewalt/Folter

Das Ganze ist eine kleine Weichnachtsgeschichte, die hoffentlich nicht zu kitschig geworden ist.

Ja ich weiß ich bin ein bisschen früh dran...trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling und ich mache kein Geld oder Profit mit dieser Übersetzung.

**Sweet Christmas**

Stolpernd fiel er in seine Zelle.

Nur der Arm des Wärters bewahrte ihm vor dem Fall.

Wortlos drückte er Sirius auf seine Pritsche. Seine schwachen Knie waren unfähig Widerstand zu leisten, so gab er dem Druck nach.

Dann befestigte der Wärte ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung Sirius´ Fussgelenke an den Ketten die an der Wand befestigt waren. Seine zerschundenen Handgelenke wurden durch Kette hinter seinem Rücken gehalten. So ließ ihn der Wärter zurück und verließ hastig die Zelle.

Es war ihm nicht zu verüblichen, denn jeder der die Wahl hatte entflog diesem Grauen so schnell wie nur möglich. Sirius hatte keine Wahl. Seit 12 Jahren sass er schon in Askaban.

Nach dem er einige Minuten regungslos da saß, begann er plötzlich heftig zu zittern. Er wusste was jetzt kam, schon viel zu oft musste er den Besuch der Dementoren über sich ergehen lassen. Seine Zelletür öffnete sich und drei Dementoren drangen zu ihm.

Abwechselnd gingen sie auf den Gefangene los. Erst nach zehn Minuten und zahlreichen markerschütternden Schreien verließen die Kreature wieder den finsteren Raum. Zurück ließen sie einen gequälten Mann, der zitternd auf kalten, rauen Steinboden lag und Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Der Angstschweiß floß in die frischen Wunden des vorhergehenden Verhörs. Durch den Versuch, sich gegen die Dementoren zu wehren hatten die Schellen an Händen und Füße des Gefangen seine Gelenke blutig gerieben.

So lag er auch noch einige Zeit da. Nach zwei Stunden öffneten sich Sirius´ Augen wieder, die zuvor erlittene Qual spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen roten Augen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er aufzustehen, was ihm jedoch erst nach mehreren Versuchen gelang. Er brach auf seiner Hölzernen Pritsche zusammen.

Dann drang die eisige Kälte zu ihm, von innen aber auch von außen. Die dreckige dünne Gefangenrobe bat ihm kaum Schutz gegen die winterliche Kälte. Decken waren im Hochsicherheitstrakt auch Fehlanzeige. Da saß er nun unter Tränen und schlang er seine Arme um die Beine um wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme zu spüren. Vergeblich. Dass Zittern wurde immer Stärker.

Der Gefangene schloss seine Augen und versuchte seine Umgebung zu vergessen. Nach einer Weile begann er zu dösen. Bevor er aber ganz einschlief ging ein weiters Mal seine Zellentür auf.

Eine Wärterin betrat das Verließ. Sirius öffnete die Augen und erkannte sie, sofort sprang er auf und verkroch sich in der hintersten Ecke seier Zelle. Aus seinen Augen sprach pure Angst.

Sie lachte. Abfällig betrachtete sie das zitternde Häufchen Elend in der dunklen Ecke.

"Steh auf und komm her. Du kannst dich nicht verstecken"

Keine Reaktion.

"Du kennst das Spiel"

Keine Reaktion. Nur Angst

"Black benimm dich gefälligst. Würdest du endlich mal gestehen könnten ich dich in Ruhe lassen. Smith wartet auch schon"

Inzwischen hatte sich jeder Muskel seines Körpers angespannt.

"Okay" sagte die Wärterin gernervt, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm.

Sie ging zu ihn. Verzweifelt versuchte Sirius ihr zu enkommen und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Plötzlich spürte er einen Tritt an seinem Oberschenkel.

"Aufstehen".

Mit einer Hand packte Sie jetzt seine Haare und seine gefesselten Hände und hob ihn nach oben. Noch einmal versuchte er ihrem Griff zu entkommen doch die einzige Antwort die er bekamm war ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Die Frau löste die Ketten von der Wand. Dann führte sie ihn aus der Zelle.

Unter Schmerzen setzte Sirius ein Bein vor das Andere. Nach wenigen Metern erreichten sie das Verhörzimmer.

Er wurde hineingeführt und an den Stuhl gekettet. Dann kam auch gleich Smith, er war für das Verhören zuständig. Sirius kannte ihn sehr gut, denn aufgrund seines fehlenden Geständnisses wird er regelmäßig verhört.

Smith bemerkte amüsiert das Zittern und die Angst des Gefangenen

"Na ist dir kalt?"

Der Gefangene nickte.

"So ist es eben, Verräter haben nichts anderes verdient"

Keine Reaktion

"Also dann lass uns mal anfangen. Warum hast du Lilly und James veraten?"

Keine Reaktion

"Wie konntest du nur so grausam sein und Peter, eueren langjährigen Freund zu verraten?"

Keine Reaktion.

"Heute so still? CRUCIO"

Voller Schmerz schrie Sirius auf.

´"Hilft das dir beim Reden?"

Keine Reaktion.

"Du elender Verräter, der dunkle Lord schätz dein Schweigen nicht, du bist ihm egal"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Dann ging Smith auf ihn zu und schlug willkürlich auf sein Gesicht ein.

Das Blut begann aus seiner Nase zu fließen. Als der wutentbrannte Smith dem Verletzten eine kurze Verschnaufspause gewahr begann Sirius zu sprechen.

"Ich habe sie nicht Verraten"

"Lügner. CRUCIO"

Gequälte Schreie erfüllten den Raum ein weiters Mal. Die panische Stimmte des Gefangen war zu hören.

"Nein...Nein...Auuufhöören...Bitte...Ic.."

"Dann gesteh endlich du Feigling"

"Ich hab sie geliebt, ich habe sie nicht verraten, ich bin unschuldig..."

Ohne zu zögern schlug Smith wieder auf Black ein, bevor er sich der Frau zuwande.

"Judith kümmere dich um ihn. Ich will ein Geständniss"

Judith nickte und trat auf Sirius zu und sah ihm in die Augen. Wut brodelte in ihr.

"Warum lügst du?"

" Ich lüge nicht, bitte, glaub mir, ich war es nicht"

"CRUCIO"

"Ahhrhrggg"

"Verdammt! Warum machst du es für uns so schwer. Dir glaub niemand. Du bist ein dreckiges Nichts. Du hast keine Rechte. Ich will ein Geständnis"

"Ich bin unschuldig" schrei der Gefangene mit aller Kraft.

Dann schlug auch sie auf ihn ein bis er bewusstlos wurde.

...

Als er wieder erwachte war er immer noch an den Stuhl gefesselt. Schmerz brannte in seinem ganzen Körper.

"Na wieder wach, du Stück Dreck?"

Sie löste die Ketten und begann ihn in Richtung seiner Zelle zu führen.

Sirius hatte kaum Kraft und musste sich Mühe geben nicht zusammen zubrechen.

Seine Knie ächzten unter seiner Last.

Einige Meter vor seiner Zelle verließ ihn seine Kraft und er fiel auf den Boden.

"Steh auf, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine Getue" fauchte Judith genervt.

Der Gefangen gab sich Mühe, doch trotzdem schaffte er es nicht aufzustehen. Plötzlich spürte er einen Tritt in seiner Magengegend.

"Beweg dich"

Er konnte nicht.

Dann packte sie seinen Arm und zog ihn überden Boden und warf ihn wieder in seine Zelle. Nicht aber ohne ihn festzuketten.

"Das sind Weihnachten wie du sie verdient hast"

Sie schloss die Tür.

"Happy Christmas" lachend ging sie von dannen.

...

Er brach in Tränen aus. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr. Von der anfänglichen Entschlossenheit war inzwischen nichts mehr übrig.

Er sah keinen Ausweg mehr, nicht mal der Tod wurde ihm hier ermöglicht.

Schluchzend setzte er sich abermals auf die Pritsche in seiner Zelle.

Weihnachten... Sofort drangen Erinnerungen an James, Lilly und Remus in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken.

Schmerzerfüllt dachte er an Remus. Ich wusste das Remus nicht an seine Unschuld glaubte, genauso wenig wie alle anderen.

Verzweifelt und schluchzend weinte er.

Die Kälte trug auch ihren Teil bei.

Jeder Versuch der Hölle durch Schlaf zu entkommen scheiterte, so starrte er einfach nur an die Wand.

...

Als es fast schon dunkel wurde hörte der Gefangene Schritte. Kurz darauf raschelde sein Schloss. Jemand kam zu ihm.

Schon nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkannte er Judith´s Konturen. Panik überkam ihm und wieder flüchtete er in die Ecke. Sofort begann er zu schluchzen.

"Bitte nicht, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr, bite lass mich"

Die Frau, die eine Schüssel voll grauem Brei in der Hand hatte, erschrak und plötzlich schien sich etwas in ihr zu verändern, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Deine Essen Black"

Ohne Weiters verließ sie wieder den Raum und schloss das Gitter.

Sirius kroch zu seinem Essen und verschlang es. Essen für ihn gab es selten und nur sehr unregelmäßig.

Während dessen bemerkte er plötzlich Judith die noch immer vor seine Zelle stand und ihn beobachtete. Er aß weiter. Erst als er ein Schluchzen der jungen Frau hörte, stoppte er und schaute sie an. Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab.

Ohne nachzudenken kroch der Gefangene zur Tür.

"Alles okay?"

Erschrocken schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

"Was ist los mit dir?"

Dann fing sie richtig an zu weinen und ließ sich vor dem Gitter seiner Zelle nieder.

Zuerst wollte Sirius seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legen doch er hatte Angst, Judith könnte ihn verletzen. So starrte er sie einfach nur an.

Nach einer Weile, als die Wärterin sich wieder beruhigt hatte flüsterte sie

"Es ist Weihnachten."

Sirius wunderte sich.

"Und ich bin allein. Ich bin immer alleine. Wer will schon mit mir zu tun haben. Die Leute hier quäle ich und die Leute außerhalb wollen nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Die haben Angst. "

Er traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen. Er starrte sie nur an.

Dann sah sie ihn in die Augen und stand auf.

Nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder.

Sie betrat Sirius´ Zelle und löste seine Schellen.

"Verletz mich wenn du willst, tu mir weh, tu dir keinen Zwang an, du hast es dir wahrscheinlich verdient"

Erstaunt saß Sirius auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht.

"Komm räche dich doch"

"Wieso denn?"

"Ich habe dich doch auch verletzt?"

"Ich werde dich aber doch nicht schlagen!"

Perplex brach die Frau in Tränen aus.

"Ich hab dir eine Matratze und ein paar Decken besorgt."

Sie ging raus und holte einen Umhang

" Der ist auch ein bisschen wärmer wie den Stofffetzen den du im Moment an hast"

Sirius traute seinen Augen nicht.

"Warum?" nuschelte er.

"Egal was du getan hast, es muss doch trotzdem Grenzen geben."

Ungläubig reibte der Gefangenen seine Handgelenke die nach langer Zeit wieder mal frei waren.

" Hier ist auch etwas zu Beisen und ein Tee" Sie deutete auf einen Korb.

Sirius schluchzte ein erleichtertes Danke.

Wieder fing sie an zu schluchzen und verfiel in einen Weinkrampf.

Sie ließ sich auf den Boden neben Sirius nieder.

Er legte vorsichtg einen Arm um sie, doch anstatt der erwarteten Prügel zuckte sie nur zusammen und weinte heftiger.

Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Als sie wieder vor dem verschlossenen Gitter stand entschuldigte sie sich für die Schmerzen die sie ihm zugefügt hatte.

"Wir sind doch alle nur Menschen, die Fehler machen."

Sie nickte.

"Schöne Weihnachten"

"Danke"

Dann ging sie.

Und Sirius hatte das erste mal in Askaban eine ruhige Nacht.

Das das meine erste Story ist, würde ich mich sehr über REVIEWs freuen.

Danke :-)


End file.
